


The Fancy Dancer Strikes Again

by A_F_S_M_A_S



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang Week 2021, Gen, Kataang - Freeform, Modern AU, Sukka, for context the ships are, maiko, though for the record i was incredibly tempted to make this a taang fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_F_S_M_A_S/pseuds/A_F_S_M_A_S
Summary: Aang teaches Toph a dance while the rest of Team Avatar watches. She is the only one not amused by any of this.Aang Week, Day 4Prompt: Dance
Kudos: 6





	The Fancy Dancer Strikes Again

“Don’t you dare Twinkle-Toes,” protested Toph, but Aang was already taking her by the wrists and lifting her off of the couch.

“You promised, Sifu Toph,” Aang lovingly reminded her as he pulled her to a more spacious spot of the front room.

“Yeah, Toph!” Suki teased from the couches and chairs where the rest of Team Avatar was resting, each ready for the show about to unfold. “The rest of us have all been in Aang’s videos before, now it’s your turn.”

“You stay out of this, Fans!”

“Tick tock, Toph,” ribbed Katara, showing her unrestrained joy. “It’s time for your first TikTok!”

Toph let out a low growl and took her place where Aang wanted her. 

“So we’re going to start by rocking our shoulders, then-”

“Hold on. I’m not doing anything until you play what song you’re using first.”

“Fair enough.”

Aang pressed play on the original video. Toph was surprised to hear dialogue instead of a tune or lyrics. “What!? I didn’t do anything wrong today! I just built an ‘inator’ to pick up my daughter!”

As the iconic voice continued, the beat of the song playing under his speaking lines, Toph realized, “Wait, is this from fucking Phineas and Ferb!?”

“Dance, baby, dance, baby, hands in the air!” Aang sang and laughed, his voice drowned out by the raucous laughter of the rest of Team Avatar.

“Nope! Not doing it!”

“It’ll be fun! Trust me!”

“Aang, I’m not even going to be able to watch this video.”

“But you’ll always have the memory of dancing with your best friend to such a great song!”

Toph sighed and allowed Aang to teach her the rest of the routine he had made.

Since reaching his current popularity, Aang’s average upload rate was roughly two videos a week, with at least two or three dance videos per month. He had started his online presence in high school, to mixed results. The fact that Vine was no longer around was a bane on his every waking moment. Most of his early videos on TikTok were just recreations of his favorite vines. They received only a handful of views, as Aang’s favorites didn’t include many of the more famous videos. It wasn’t until he started incorporating Appa and Momo into his videos that they began to get more attention. He first went viral with a rendition of the traditional Fire Nation Phoenix Flight dance set to a remix of Ring of Fire, and remained one of the app’s top users.

“I’d call him the only decent influencer on TikTok,” said Zuko from his slumped position on the couch, “but he’s pulled us into too many dances.”

“I don’t know, Zuko. You seemed to be having fun the last time you were in his video.”

“Katara, he made us dance to a nightcore version of a techno remix of the Wellerman.”

She was already laughing at him. “You certainly brought the sugar, tea, and rum that day, Sifu Hotman.”

Zuko buried his face in his hands and groaned. His only solace was in the knowledge that whatever ideas Aang had for a video that involved him, they were better than what Ty Lee was making Mai and Azula do. Fans of both Aang and Ty Lee had built up a fake rivalry between them, so when Zuko made his first unwilling appearance in one of Ty Lee’s videos, half of the comments were accusations that he was cheating on Aang.

“Aang might be the master of Tiktok,” came in Sokka with the obvious setup, “but he’s got nothing on my Instagram… Boomerangs!”

Suki reached over and did what Zuko and Katara would have done were they in range and smacked Sokka in the arm.

**Author's Note:**

> I told the discord I would go through with modern AU Aang teaching Toph a TikTok dance, and by God, I actually did it!
> 
> If I had a TikTok account, I would follow Aang in a heartbeat.
> 
> In writing this I realized that Toph never gave Suki a nickname in the show, and when I wrote her calling Suki Fans I nearly typed, "You stay out of this, Onlyfans!"  
> Which I found hilarious but didn't have time to explore.  
> (side note, Sokka is a very lucky man)
> 
> I also had to cut a scene where Katara was looking and laughing at the thirst comments on Aang's videos. No need to get territorial when strangers on the internet don't have a chance in hell at getting a shot at your boyfriend. I loved the idea, but didn't have room for it.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!
> 
> -A.F.S.M.A.S.


End file.
